Happy New Year's
by ThisIsForKeeps
Summary: Bella loves Edward, but they're only friends...could something happen on New Year's to change all that?


**Just a short one-shot in honor of new years, well it's going to be new years tonight in Australia anyway, not sure about the rest of the world**

"Fifteen minutes till midnight" Alice shouted out across the crowd, the same crowd I was trying - rather unsuccessfully- to avoid, I was standing next to the door, ready to flee if Mike found me, which put me in the prefect position to hear the doorbell when it rang.

I opened the door, just a little confused, it was New Year's Eve, and so close to midnight, seriously, shouldn't you already be with the people you want to celebrate the New Year with. Standing before me was Edward, Alice's brother, and, lets be honest, love of my life.

"Edward, what are you doing here, I thought you were at a conference in Seattle tonight." Edward looked down and shuffled awkwardly,

"Um hi Bella, yeah, I was supposed to be working, but there's actually something I have to do tonight."

"Oh, come on in then." I said, opening the door wider, taking the welcome opportunity to perve on him as he walked through the door.

"I need to talk to you." he shouted over the noise of the crowd. I nodded, and took his hand, weaving through the throngs of people and taking him upstairs into my room. I plopped down on my bed, and motioned for him to do the same.

"So what's up?"

Edward took a deep breath, "see I have this New Year's Resolution, and I've had the same resolution for the past three years, but I've always been too much of a chicken to follow through."

I nodded patiently, "well, what is it?"

"I'm in love Bella, and I want to tell her." I sucked in a sudden breath, and wished that the earth would swallow me up. This was awful, this was terrible. I felt so stupid. I mean I knew there was no way that Edward felt even a fraction of what I did, but I thought, that just maybe he felt something, anything for me, sometimes we'd flirt, or he'd put his arm around me, and Alice said that he was head over heels. I guess she was right; he was head over heels, just not for me. I tried to wipe my face of any discernable emotion, he couldn't know how I felt about him, he's my best friend, it would freak him out. I contorted my face into what I hoped was a smile,

"That's great, so what's she like?"

Edward's smile, the one I had thought was reserved only for me, spread across his face, "She's amazing. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met, and kind and selfless and modest, and funny and cute and you can't help but love her."

"Wow, she sounds great, perfect for you." crap, there's no way I could compete with that

"She is."

I tried to organize my thoughts, if I couldn't be with Edward, I wanted him to at least be happy, and its sounds like this girl, the luckiest girl in the world, could make him happy.

"So, if you're going to tell her you love her tonight, why are you here?"

"Well she is here."

What! Oh my god, who could it be, Jessica? Surely not, Edward was always uncomfortable with her, Lauren? No way, we both hated her guts. Angela? Probably Angela. kind, _check_, modest, _check_, cute, _check_, beautiful, _check_. I have never been so mad at Angela.

"Oh."

"So you think I should tell her?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed, as if this was the most important question in the world.

I pushed aside every bitchy thought that was screaming that I should say no, and forced myself to think of Edward.

"Yeah, you should, It cant be that complicated."

"I just don't think she feels the same way." I thought it through, it was true that Angela had never said anything, but this was Edward, how could you not be in love with him? And besides, she knew how I felt about him; she would never tell me that she loved him too.

"Well, its worth the risk, I mean, even if she doesn't feel the same way, its always nice to know that someone loves you."

"I just don't want it to ruin our friendship." That confused me a little, I didn't think Edward and Angela were that close.

"I'm sure it wouldn't Edward, you're a fantastic guy, and I'm sure she feels the same, any girl would be lucky to have you." His face brightened at that,

"You really think so?"

"I really think so."

"So I should just tell her?"

"Definitely." Edward shifted from his awkward perch on my bed, and moved closer to me.

"Bella Swan, I am absolutely, completely in love with you."

I fell off the bed

"What?" I screeched as i pulled myself of the ground.

"I'm in love with you Bella, its you, it's always been you." he took my hands, helping me back onto the bed.

"But what about Angela?" He moved back and arched an eyebrow,

"Angela, are you kidding, I mean, Angela's nice and all, but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Modest, selfless, kind, beautiful, cute, funny? She checks all the boxes."

Edward stroked my cheek, "you are beautiful." I blushed scarlet, and Edward smirked, "you are modest, you are cute. You are the funniest person I've ever met, whether you mutter sarcastic remarks under your breath, or you fall off the bed, because your best friend just told you he loved you."

Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God

I couldn't help myself, I launched myself at Edward, flinging myself into his arms,

"I love you too." Edward smiled, but shook his head,

"You don't need to tell me that Bella, its okay if you don't feel the same."

I shook my head, "Edward Cullen, you are such an idiot, I've loved you at least as long as you've loved me, and I didn't tell you for the same reasons you didn't tell me."

"Seriously?" Edward looked at me like I was some prize he couldn't believe he'd won, instead of the other way around.

"Seriously." Edward pulled me closer and kissed me hard, and instantaneously, my brain turned to mush. All I could think was Edward, Edwards soft but firm lips on mine, his hand on my lower back, pushing our bodies close together, and oh wow, wow, wow, wow.

Edward pulled away and I pouted, "I love you."

"I love you too, now shut up and kiss me again." Edward chuckled, but only too happy to oblige kissed me again...he licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips, I had dreamt of this moment for so long, me and him, together...

All of the sudden a huge cheer erupted from the crowd below us, and we jumped, pulling away a crowd I had completely forgotten about, and we jumped, pulling away

"Happy New Year." They shouted unanimously

"Happy New Year Bella."

"Happy New Year Edward."

**I hoped you liked it, it was inspired mostly by irrational and impossible fantasies about the variously ways the guy that I like could declare his love :D stupid, yes, fun anyway, hell yeah**

**Please review**

**E**


End file.
